a bouquet for her
by lollipop1141
Summary: Roy Mustang has something in store for Riza and she won't know what's coming for her...btw, roses are too mainstream.. ;P Please Read and Review! A Royai fanfic


**Another FMA fanfic and it's Royai! XDD I just can't restrain myself, can I? I JUST LOVE THIS PAIR SO SO MUCH! Btw, I might also make a Ling Yao and Ran Fan fic so wait for it! XPP and another note, I must ****really**** have a flower fetish after I saw Roy giving a pot of flowers to General Armstrong (the sister)! Ahem, without further ado, I welcome you,**

**Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

It was a normal and pleasant day for the Fuhrer. Everything had gone smoothly after the Promised Day and after a few years had passed, Grumman had finally given his role of leadership to the man currently sitting on the comfortable chair, a large pile of paperwork on top of his desk.

Fuhrer Mustang sighed as he signed of another piece of paper, making a show of actually reading what was in it so as not to have his head severed by his personal assistant and former lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

"Sir, I know when you are actually reading what's in the paper and when you are pretending." Riza said as she neatly organized her piece of work. The Fuhrer sighed again as he quickly scanned over it and signed the bottom part before going to the next one.

"I was hoping I could get rid of these pile of papers."

"Unfortunately, you can't, sir." Riza said, a faint smile drawn on her lips. "You should've known better that when you are Fuhrer, you have a higher responsibility and in that case, more paperwork."

"Oh you just have had to say that." The man complained as stretched and yawned. He propped his elbow on his desk, his chin resting on his palm as he stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Please, Fuhrer Mustang, it would not hurt to finish those piles of papers."

"It would not hurt, it would kill." He lazily said as he continued to look at his assistant. It unnerved her. Riza could only take so much. She expertly whipped out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Get on with your work, **now**."

Mustang could see in her eyes that she meant business. He held his hands up in defeat and began signing off the papers again. After a while, nothing could be heard in the room except for the scratching of the pen on paper.

He sighed as he took one last peek at his subordinate.

_She may be my subordinate, always a step behind guarding my back, but not for long…_

Holding onto that thought, he continued his work at an amazing speed.

=.=

It was already after hours in the Central Headquarters and the only people left were the guards, Roy and Riza. Roy had finished his paperwork (surprise surprise) and he had his eyes closed, brows furrowed as if he was making an incredibly difficult expression. Riza noticed his pained expression and grew concerned.

"Is anything the matter, Fuhrer, sir?" She asked him. He opened one eye and then sighed before getting out and picked up a single flower from inside his drawer and headed towards Hawkeye's desk. She followed him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Sir?"

"Just a small gift for you." Roy smiled as he gave her a snowdrop with a note attached. She took it gingerly, still wondering about her superior's strange actions. He smiled one more time as he left the room, leaving her alone.

Riza looked down at the snowdrop he gave her. It was insignificant compared to other flowers, but she liked it. It was small and simple. She looked at the note attached.

_Did you know the meaning of a snowdrop is hope? It's not a command. Riza, I hope to meet you at 1600 hours on the rooftop._

_Roy_

She sighed as she looked once more at it before smiling and searching for a vase to put it in.

=.=

It was already 1600 hours and as she climbed up to the roof, she couldn't help but admire the splashes of colors up in the sky. It was a canvas filled with the colors of red, orange, yellow, and silver linings on the clouds. It was quite a view and she believes that it would be more breath-taking up on top. She hurried, getting strangely nervous.

When she arrived on the rooftop, she could see Roy looking up at the sky, a bunch of kinds of flowers in his hand. He looked back at her, his eyes gentle and his lips forming a nervous smile, his hair sweeping around his head. She saluted.

"Sir, what is your business with me here?"

Roy laughed as he turned fully at her and walked towards her direction. As they stood face to face, she could see him shaking slightly and so she looked at him, worried. "Is anything wrong, sir?"

He took a deep breath, calming himself. He looked again at her. "At ease, General. I asked you to come up to this roof because I have something to tell you."

He picked out an Arborvitae from the bunch and gave it to her. She accepted it. "It's an Arborvitae and it means everlasting friendship. Riza, from the day we met at your house until we reached the top, you have always stayed my side as a subordinate, a guide, and most importantly, as my best friend."

He swallowed nervously as he took out another flower and handed it to her. She took it, a faint smile on her lips. "Arbutus. Despite my many girlfriends, every time I have gone out with them, I have always been thinking of you. You might not believe me, but you are the only one I will only truly love."

Another flower which Riza accepted. "Berrirose stands for holding up promises. Because of my promise on reaching the title of Fuhrer and your promise of never letting me sway from the path that we both paved, we have reached our goal."

Roy took out another flower and Riza received it graciously. "Forget-me-not stands for true love. Not once in my years in the academy have I not stopped thinking of you and in your part, even though I have left for a long time, you had not forgotten me."

This time, he took out three tulips, a red tulip, a purple, and a yellow one. "Riza, I give you my undying love and my love to you forever because I am helplessly and hopelessly in love with you."

"Dear Riza, I give you this, a campanula, for all my gratitude to you on saving my life a thousand times and my gratefulness for you staying by my side through thick and thin. You are the only person in my life who would throw her life away just to watch me reach my goal. Thank you." He gave it to her. Hawkeye smiled as she took it with a nod.

Roy was clearly jittery by now; there were only three flowers left. He took out rosemary. Her smile widened as she took it. "Both of us experienced the horrors of reality in Ishval and I know that even if we try to forget, it will always stay with us. But it is not about remembering the bad memories of it, but the lessons that we have learned."

Before he gave her another flower, with his other hand, he reached out and took off the clip that pinned her hair up, letting it cascade around her. He touched it softly as he returned her clip and handed her an orchid. "An orchid for your refined beauty, both inside and outside. You might act cold and unforgiving in the outside, but I know that deep within you, you care deeply for each and every single person. I can never find any woman as beautiful as you."

It was the last flower and he gave it to her. There was a red thread tied around it, with a ring attached. Her eyes widened. Roy was blushing. "It's a plumeria."

He stepped closer and he looked at her in the eye with determination. "It stands for new beginnings. We have finished our first goal and now we have to think of a new one. But I will not do this alone. Start a new beginning with me, Riza Hawkeye! Please…

"**Marry me."**

Riza looked at him, her eyes wide and her hair flowing in the breeze. She looked down on the ground, her expression hidden behind her bangs. Roy's heart was ready to leap out of his throat with nervousness. When she spoke, it was an unexpected question.

"Permission to act freely, sir?"

Roy looked at her in surprise, not expecting it. "Permission granted."

When she looked up, she was smiling brightly, her eyes sparkling as she took out a single carnation from inside her coat pocket; a simple white carnation, free of any blemishes or any other colors; a pure flower. Roy looked at it and you could see his shock as he looked back at the flower and again at her face.

He smiled and gave a sigh of relief as he took it. He untied the red thread and removed the ring and placed it on the fourth finger on her left hand. She admired it. A simple silver band with two roses carved on it, one red and one white.

"Thank you, Riza." Roy pulled her closer to him as he embraced her, kissing the top of her forehead.

"You're welcome." She smiled as she hugged him tighter. "Roy."

Mustang drew away, his hands holding her shoulders as he looked at her. She looked at him in concern. "Permission to act freely, Riza?"

She nodded, knowing what was coming. Roy cupped his hands on her cheeks and slowly drew in, pressing his lips gently on hers. She smiled as she replied back, her arms around his neck.

The Flame Alchemist was probably the happiest man on earth for receiving a small carnation.

Pure carnation: Yes

* * *

**Yup, I definitely have a flower fetish…By the way, how did you like it? Please review! Give me your thoughts, suggestions, etc.! No flames please, since only Roy can do that..XDD**

**Of course, I don't own any of FMA and I truly thank Google and Wikipedia for their wonderful resources! XPP Thanks again for reading!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
